Where I Belong
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Written for the Power Rangers Slash Write 22 on LiveJournal. Rocky and Adam have been friends for a long time. When feelings develop on both sides, Rocky fights it for nine years before giving in.
1. Dream

­­Adam hurried toward the park muttering under his breath. "I can't believe I'm running late, since this is the most important day of my life."

This was the day. That day that might make his dreams come true. The day he finally told Rocky how much he loved him.

Normally, he wouldn't admit his feelings without prompting, but the way Rocky had been watching him lately had made his hopes soar.

He smiled when he saw Rocky leaning against a tree waiting for him.

Rocky grinned back. "You keep running late like this and we'll start calling you Tommy. C'mon we only have ten minutes until school starts so what do you want to talk about."

Without conscious agreement, they headed through the park. Adam struggled with what he should say. Maybe he should just blurt it out and hope for the best.

"Rocky, there's something I need to tell you," he hesitated briefly. "I love you."

"WHAT?" Rocky's expression was a myriad of emotions. The first being stunned until the last that conveyed disgust. "You're gay?"

Adam reached out his hand and Rocky slapped at it. "Don't touch me, you disgusting freak. I don't want you coming near me, you pervert."

Adam felt his eyes fill with tears but he tried to reach out for Rocky again.

Rocky jerked away again and backed up a few steps. His voice was quiet and harsh. "I mean it, Adam. Our friendship is over until you get these disgusting thoughts out of your heard. I'm not going to be friends with a fag."

Adam's tears rolled down his face. "You're going to give up on us because…"

Rocky interrupted. "There is no "us". We were friends, that's all. If you can't handle that, then we aren't friends anymore. Simple as that." With that, he turned around and walked out of Adam's life.

Adam's heart broke. He stumbled into a grove of trees for some privacy. His arms wrapped around his trembling frame and he cried violently. He had gambled with something that had meant more to him than anything and he'd failed. Rocky hated him. Nothing would be able to make this better even if he tried to do what Rocky asked.

He cried out, "NOOOOO! Please don't leave me."

"NOOOOO! Please don't leave me."

Rocky jerked awake at Adam's scream. He slid onto the floor and grabbed at Adam, who was writhing in his sleeping bag.

"Come on, baby, wake up." Rocky winced at his choice of words. Male friends did not call male friends baby.

Adam didn't comprehend the words but reacted to Rocky's voice. "Don't leave me." A tear rolled down his face and he brushed it away harshly, but they just kept falling. Embarrassed, he rolled onto his side away from Rocky.

He tensed when he felt Rocky's hand on his back. Rocky rubbed his back softly. "It's okay, Adam. Just breathe."

Adam shuddered, but didn't say anything. Rocky rubbed his shoulders and finally lay down on the floor next to Adam. He kept a few inches between them to be appropriate even though he wanted to snuggle up next to Adam. He kept his hands still on Adam's back though it was really hard to be touching Adam's smooth skin without caressing. _Am I such a pervert that I'm thinking about petting him while he's so upset?_ He had known he was gay since he was 15. Everything had one day snapped into place for him. Every day his attraction to Adam was growing until he wasn't sure if he could keep it hidden much longer.

He stayed next to him until Adam stopped trembling. "Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked quietly. Adam rolled onto his back but kept his burning eyes closed. "I had a dream that I lost you."

"How?"

Adam shook his head.

Rocky sighed. "Do you remember that fight we had when were 10?"

"Yes. We stabbed our fingers with a pin and became blood brothers."

"That's right. You're never going to lose me, Adam, I promise. We're going to be friends until we die. Forever friends."

Adam turned his face towards Rocky and finally opened his eyes. Rocky's breath caught when he met them. He saw forever in the brown depths and then Adam's shield dropped and all he could see was an emotion not easily identified.

"Yeah, forever friends," Adam whispered softly.


	2. Fire

On Wednesday morning, five tense days after the night Adam had his nightmare, Aisha found Rocky at his locker.

"What have you done to Adam?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea? He looks horrible, he won't talk to you, and he won't tell anybody what's wrong. Tell me what happened."

Rocky turned toward her. "He stayed over at my house. He had a screaming nightmare and I comforted him. He left sometime after I went back to sleep and now he's acting like this. That's all I know.

She frowned. "Maybe he's embarrassed about the nightmare. Have you tried talking to him?"

He nodded. "I've stopped by his house twice and his parents say he's busy. I've called twice and the same thing happened. He always stands away from me at the Command Center and he leaves as soon as we're done. We don't share any classes together either."

"Well, try harder. You have to find out what the problem is because it's starting to affect the team." She gave him the gimlet stare she reserved for him and Adam.

"Yes ma'am," he replied meekly. She laughed before heading toward her first class.

After he settled into his first period class, he wondered when he could get a hold of Adam. He hadn't been completely honest with Aisha earlier. He assumed one of the reasons Adam had been avoiding him was because he was embarrassed about what had happened before he left.

"_Yeah, forever friends," Adam whispered softly._

_They went silent, still lying on the sleeping bag. After a few minutes Rocky climbed to his feet. _

"_C'mon. Get up on the bed. You'll sleep better up there." Adam hesitated._

"_Adam, it's a double bed. I don't know why you didn't sleep up here in the first place, but if you please don't come up here, I'm coming down there with you. It's late; you're upset, let's get some sleep. _

_Adam stood up silently and Rocky's mouth went dry. Even with his face streaked with drying tears, Adam still had the power to make Rocky burn. For two years Rocky had fought his yearning but tonight the flames seared his stomach and made his throat burn with things better left unsaid. Rocky watched Adam crawl across the bed. 'I'm either a saint or a fool,' he thought wryly._

_Rocky slid onto the bed next to Adam, highly aware of his arm less mere inches away._

_They lay there in their individual worlds, not saying a word and not falling asleep. Rocky's body felt charged with energy. He wished he could move closer to Adam. He wished he could fall asleep so this torture would end._

_Adam finally spoke. "Rocky…" he trailed off._

_Rocky looked at him. Adam opened his mouth but closed it quickly. "It's okay, Adam. I'd do anything in my power for you. What do you need?"_

"_Will you hold me for a few minutes," he asked faintly._

_Rocky hesitated and Adam took that as denial. "I'm sorry," he sounded close to tears again. He tried to climb out of the bed and Rocky stopped him. _

"_No, stop. I was just startled." Actually, he thought he was imagining things at first. "I said I'd do anything for you. So yes, I'll hold you."_

_Adam sank back onto the bed and Rocky shifted closer to him, cuddling up next to his side. He draped his arm across Adam's stomach, his heart clenching at being this close to him._

_He spoke softly, "Is this what you wanted?"_

_Adam wordlessly turned onto his side, facing away from Rocky and he pushed back into the cradle of Rocky's arm. _

_He drifted off holding Adam protectively in his arms and the fire in his heart was satisfied and still for the first time in years._

_He woke the next morning with Adam gone, with everything changed, and the fire inside that raged stronger than before._

He sighed. Aisha was right. They did need to square this away. Not only for the team's sake but for their own sake as well.


	3. Watermelon

I forgot before, but I do not own the Power Rangers. I am not making any money off this story; getting some constructive criticism is all I'm asking for. Out of the stories I already have started there are a lot of tears from Adam and not a whole lot getting together. It's probably not very realistic, but that's not the point. The point is I'm attempting to write something in a linear fashion that at least makes sense. On to the story:

Watermelon

On Sunday morning, nine miserable days after "The Mistake" as he'd been thinking of it, Adam sat in the Juice Bar drinking his favorite watermelon smoothie.

He'd been skulking around town for days since he'd embarrassed himself in front of Rocky. Today was the one day he didn't have to worry about Rocky coming into town yet because it was common knowledge that Sundays were important in the DeSantos house. They always went to mass on Sunday followed by a large dinner, so Rocky wouldn't be released until after one, which left Adam 2 ½ hours to brood.

His other friends had tried to help, but since they didn't know the whole story, they couldn't offer any feasible suggestions.

Lord knows that he hadn't told them the problem and according to Aisha, Rocky had left out the holding part.

He wasn't quite sure why he was so upset. Was it the fact that he had asked a male friend to give him a hug? That was a surefire way to get his dude membership revoked. Was it because he had asked Rocky to hug him? Was it because that he was worried that Rocky wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore?

He took another drink from his smoothie and drummed his fingers on the table. He smiled faintly. The one thing he didn't have to worry about was his family's reaction. They had asked what had happened with Rocky and he blurted out the entire truth.

"_Rocky stopped by to see you again."_

_He looked up to see his parents standing outside his room. He sat up and shook his head. His parents came inside and stood at the foot of his bed._

"_He didn't ask to see you this time, Adam. He wanted me to give you a message: You're not going to be able to hide forever, so talk to me dammit."_

_Adam's eyes went wide at the unexpected swear word coming from his mother._

_His father, Michael, grinned. "Cindy was shocked, too. Are you ever going to tell us what happened? Rocky has been by here a dozen times this past week and he's called about that many times and you still won't talk to him. You've been friends for twelve years, surely you can talk to him, and whatever it is isn't worth throwing your friendship away."_

"_You guys should sit down. I need to talk to you." They sat down together on his bed. "I think…no, I know…" Adam started hesitantly._

"_It's okay, sweetie," Cindy said. "You can tell us anything."_

_His parents exchanged knowing looks that he didn't see because he was looking at his hands._

"_I'm like Uncle Matt," he blurted harshly. "I'm gay."_

_At the subsequent silence, Adam thought briefly of the dream he'd had about Rocky's reaction. The silence dragged on so he squared his chin and looked up at his parents. His breath caught at the looks of acceptance and love on his parents' faces._

"_It's okay, sweetie. We're your parents and we love you. Anything you decide is okay with us."_

_His eyes filled up with tears. "I was worried about your reactions. I'm sorry."_

"_Cindy and I have both had to deal with friends and family being gay and that's why we're so accepting, but coming out is something you will have to worry about. My parents handled Matt's announcement with dignity even though others in the family did not and I swore then and there that if I ever had a child who went through that, that I would handle it the same way."_

_His mother spoke up. "My best friend growing up was a girl named Jennifer Rogers; she died while we were in college together. She committed suicide after her mother had a fit when she came out. Her mother was devastated afterwards because she had only reacted out of shock and she never got a change to tell Jen and let her know that she loved her. I decided that I'd never do that to my own child."_

"_She's the one you named Jenny after."_

"_Yes, that's how I honored her life was by naming my daughter after her."_

"_We're going to have a more in depth talk about this later. Maybe get Matt involved in talking about safety for sex."_

"_DAD!"_

"_That's neither here nor there, right now we're going to get back to why Rocky's mad at you."_

"_Rocky's not mad at me. At least I don't think so."_

"_Then what's the problem?" Mike asked. "Did you try something on him when you stayed over at his house?"_

"_MIKE!" _

"_Sorry, go ahead." He mumbled sheepishly. "Did you tell him you were gay and he reacted badly?"_

_At his wife's expression he stopped again. "Well, he won't get to the point; I was just trying to help."_

"_The other night, I had a dream and when I woke up I was hysterical. Rocky got me on his bed and I, uh…"_

_They both looked at Mike, who held his hands up. "I'm staying out of this one."_

_His wife shook her head. "You're crazy."_

"_Just a little humor to make up for all the emotions earlier. Continue when you're ready, son."_

_Adam laughed. He had never thought coming out to his parents would be this easy. _

"_The point is that I asked him to hold me."_

"_And he turned you down," Cindy asked._

"_No. He did it."_

"_Then what's the problem."_

"_I'm embarrassed."_

_His parents were silent. "So you haven't talked to him since that night. No wonder he's upset. I would be, too." His mother commented._

"_That's right, Adam. You need to talk to him. It doesn't sound like he was mad then, but now that you're avoiding him that's what's getting him upset. You weren't raised to avoid things but to meet them head-on. Wouldn't it be better to find out the truth instead of wondering about it?"_

He took the final drink of his smoothie as his communicator chimed. He hurried to a quiet corner of the Juice Bar before replying.

"Adam here. What's happening?"

Zordon's voice was grim. "There's trouble. Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

As he hit the teleport button, 'I can worry about all this later, right now it's time to get back to action.'


	4. Friendship

Rocky stood back in the shadows of the Command Center and watched Adam teleport in. He ignored the flame that flickered inside. For the first time in nine days, Rocky was able to look at Adam without Adam running away. He looked a little haggard around the edges and that worried Rocky.

He had enlisted Zordon's help in getting Adam here, but that now that he was, Rocky hadn't a clue as to making it right.

"What's the emergency, Zordon," Adam asked, before realizing he was alone. "What's going on?"

Rocky stepped out of the shadows. "We need to talk."

He watched Adam wince and his stomach sank. He never wanted to see Adam afraid of him again.

Zordon spoke up. "I agreed to this only because your teamwork is suffering because you're avoiding each other. Alpha has put your communicators on standby, so no one can teleport in or out until there is a resolution. Find Alpha when you've reached it." He disappeared from his tube.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Rocky spoke.

"Why are you avoiding me, Adam?"

He shrugged hesitantly. "I'm embarrassed," he finally confessed. "I asked you to hold me, and …"

"You were upset," Rocky countered. "I told you that I would do anything for you; if that meant holding you when you're upset, then I'll do it."

Adam smiled weakly and his heart thundered wildly. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Rocky slid his arm around Adam's shoulders for a quick squeeze.

"I love you."

Rocky blinked. Did Adam really just say that? A quick glance at Adam confirmed his suspicions. The other boy was frozen in shock.

"Aw, shit," Adam muttered hoarsely. "Look, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I, uh, don't hate you." Belatedly realizing his arm was still around Adam, he hurriedly dropped it.

Adam flushed. Now he had finally done it; he had admitted his feelings and it was going to end badly.

"Adam…"

Rocky bit his lip and searched for how to word his feelings without hurting Adam.

"No. Don't worry about it. My feelings are free. They aren't meant to pressure you or scare you. They're my gift to you."

Rocky smiled warmly. Sometimes Adam revealed flashes of the man he would someday be and that made Rocky love him more.

Adam's heart pounded at the expression on Rocky's face. It was one he never thought would be aimed toward him.

"You mean more to me than I could ever say right now. More than I would say right now. But I'm not ready for you, Adam. Really, I don't think we're ready for each other. We're 16 years old and when I look at you, I see endless possibilities of us. We have a chance of making it together, but not right now. We need to grow separately before growing together."

He paused and drew a deep breath. His voice was thick when he continued. "I don't want you to wait for me because I don't know when or if I'll ever be ready for you."

Adam had never felt such a conflicting set of emotions before in his life. Part of him was thrilled that Rocky wasn't angry with him for being gay. Another part was sad that Rocky didn't want to be with now, but he was also hopeful because Rocky hadn't said they would never be together. His eyes were shiny with tears he refused to let fall. "It's more hope than I had before."

He wiped his eyes, and then held out his hand to Rocky. "So, friends?"

Rocky laughed before grasping Adam's hand. "Yeah. Friends."


	5. Obsessive

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. As I said before, this isn't very realistic because the first half is Rocky and Adam longing after each other. I have the first 10 stories completely written, I just need to polish them up. They will definitely be getting together; it'll just be a few more chapters and a few more years first. Please don't give up. Pureangel86, your review made me laugh, but I couldn't figure out if you meant my story is odd or your liking it is odd, so I'll take it as a compliment.

Obsessive

Rocky walked into the Juice Bar and then groaned softly.

Adam and Tanya were sitting in a corner booth, laughing together. Rocky walked to the counter, placing his order and sitting down on a stool.

Since Tanya had joined the team eight months ago, Adam had become more outgoing but Rocky had become more withdrawn.

First, he assumed he was upset about Aisha staying in Africa but the more time Adam and Tanya spent together, the more bothered he'd become.

Rocky huffed under his breath. _I guess I was wrong when I said Adam should move on._ He never realized he could be that selfish. He wasn't ready to be in a relationship that would have the intensity of his and Adam's but seeing him with Tanya was driving him crazy.

It was to the point where he was ready to step down as a Power Ranger. The level of his obsession with Adam was frightening.

He rubbed his face harshly not noticing the brown eyes that watched him closely.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Tan. He acts like everything is fine, but he's avoiding us. He hasn't looked at us since he's come in."

Tanya's smile was indulgent. "Have you tried talking to him? Try asking him what's wrong."

"That's the problem. We talk as much as we always did, but it's nothing personal anymore. Sometimes I catch this look on his face and I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Adam," she spoke firmly.

"I know he doesn't really." He looked at Rocky again. "I just wish I knew what was wrong."

She debated telling him, but they had become close platonic friends in the last couple months.

"It's not you he's avoiding. It's us. He thinks we're dating, Adam."

Now it was his turn to rub his face. "He has no right to feel that way. Rocky said he may never be ready for me. That doesn't mean I have to sit around waiting for him to change his mind."

"Rocky doesn't expect that from you. That's why he doesn't say anything about it."

"How can you know all this stuff?"

"I'm new to the team. I didn't know anything about you guys when I showed up, so I can see things that you hide from the others."

He smiled. Tanya had no expectations about them as a whole, but when she implied that she knew his secret it had still shocked him. He hadn't hesitated in trusting her and it was the best decision he had made. Yes, they spent a lot of time together but as friends, nothing more. The small side of him was happy that it made Rocky jealous. It was one reason he hadn't told Rocky the truth.

"So, before we head out, what do _you_ think of Rocky not wanting to be together?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I never expected to have him return my feelings, but knowing that he isn't adverse to the idea gives me an extra awareness of him. But he's right." He sighed. "I've loved him, the idea of him since we were 12, but in the last few months we've both changed so much and still have so much changing to do. I know he's right even though it hurts. We're not ready. I just wish I knew if we'd be together someday."

Tanya weighed her options before reaching out her hand and covering Adam's.

"Tanya, you don't have to…"

He words trailed off as she raised her eyes to his.

"Because you would never ask, is the reason I'm doing it. My clairvoyant power is weak and never tells exactly what is going to happen, but sometimes you'll learn something."

She smiled. "Within ten years, you'll have a definite answer, whatever it may be."

He laughed softly before squeezing her hand. "Thanks." He paused. "How about a movie?"

Rocky watched them holding hands with a heavy heart. Unnoticed, he headed for the door feeling as if his heart was splitting in two.


	6. Loss

Adam raced from his house, into the cool December night. He knew the path well, otherwise he would have fallen.

He ran the familiar streets, toward the one person he thought he had known the best, but maybe he was wrong. He wondered again why Rocky would give his powers to a 13-year-old boy and without telling him about it.

He slowed at the sidewalk leading to Rocky's house. He didn't want to scare Rocky's parents because he wouldn't be able to tell them why he was upset.

He rang the doorbell and tried to slow his harsh breathing. Rocky's mother answered the door but didn't seem surprised to see him.

"Hi, Mrs. Desantos. I'm sorry to be stopping by so late, but there was a message from Rocky saying he was home. Do you know if he's awake?"

She smiled. "Go on up to his room, dear. He should be awake, if not, he will be soon. Rocky insisted that you'd be stopping by and he wants to see you."

"Thanks."

She watched him hurry up the stairs and turned when her husband came to the living room door. "Our son is an idiot."

* * *

Adam knocked on the door to Rocky's room. He didn't hear anything, so he pushed the door open and peeked inside. Rocky was lying on his bed sound asleep.

He sat on the corner of Rocky's bed. The news of Rocky's departure had punched a hole in his gut and he hadn't recovered yet, but seeing Rocky in pain made Adam's anger pale in comparison.

"Hey." Rocky's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Good when the pills are kicked in." He paused. "You can ask, Adam. I've been waiting for you to stop by."

"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking of leaving?"

"It wasn't something that I knew when it was going to happen. So I didn't want to mention it until I knew. Getting hurt just accelerated it." He pushed himself up on the bed, wincing slightly. "I was going to tell you, but after I told you my other news first."

Without thinking, without realizing what he was doing, Adam rested his hand on Rocky's ankle. Rocky's breath caught at the contact.

"Which is?" Adam questioned.

"I'm graduating at the end of the semester."

Adam shot to his feet. "Oh my God!" he shouted. "What, you were just going to quit coming to school? Why didn't you tell me?" He felt his eyes sting with tears

"It was easier not to." At the softly spoken words, Adam shook his head and wiped quickly at his eyes.

"What are you going to do until the rest of us graduate?"

"I'm going to move in with my sister Maggie and get therapy for my back."

"She lives two hours away, Rocky! Why can't you get therapy at Angel Grove Hospital?"

"It's not so much that I can't get it there, it's just that I have early admission to Westminster College, which is across town from where she lives. They gave me the most in scholarships so I had to take it."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me this, Rocky," he said softly.

"I don't have a reason, Adam. I just didn't."

They both fell silent each lost in their own thoughts.

"When do you leave?" he asked quietly.

"January 12th."

Three weeks, he thought wildly. He knew this was coming but he thought he'd have more time to prepare first.

"Adam?"

"I'm sorry," he blurted and then ran out of the room.

Rocky leaned back against the pillow with a groan. He should have handled it better; he had a feeling that this changed his friendship with Adam, but not in a good way.

He just couldn't tell Adam that the real reason he was leaving because of him and Tanya.


	7. Peace

Rocky was leaving in two and a half weeks. The thought kept running through my mind.

I hadn't talked him since his announcement four days ago. It's four days that I'm never getting back; four days that I could have spent just being with him. When he left, everything would change. No more running out the door and seeing him outside. Now it would just be phone calls and occasional visits if we were both home at the same time.

Now, not only would he be two hours away from here, but five hours away from me when I started college.

I arrived at Rocky's door and tried to calm down. I had to apologize from freaking out the other night and if I arrived upset, I would stay upset.

Within a few minutes, Rocky pulled open the door. His eyes studied my face before his features relaxed. I didn't recognize the look on his face.

"I'm glad you stopped by, Adam."

He backed up to let me in, but I didn't step inside yet. I needed to get this out before losing my nerve.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. I was upset that you had passed your powers on and even more so when Zordon mentioned that you had been thinking about it for a while."

Rocky's jaw tightened. "I should have talked to you about it, but if I didn't say anything then it didn't seem real."

"We all know it will happen eventually, Rocky," I stated. "The rest of us are graduating in five months, we know we're giving the powers up sometime after that."

"I felt weird about giving up the powers without you giving up yours also. We got them at the same time, so I guess I thought we'd give them up together."

My throat tightened at his words, combined with the look in his eyes. They were soft and vulnerable, looking slightly lost. It was a lethal combination on my system.

I cleared my throat to buy myself some time. "I thought the same thing myself; it's why I didn't handle the news well."

He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Adam, but are you going to come inside or what?"

I was still standing on his front porch! I'd gotten so caught up with Rocky that I'd forgotten where we were. I laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Rocky started laughing, too, but not as wildly. "It's really not that funny, dude."

"I know," I gasped. "I feel hysterical."

I stepped inside and Rocky winced as he shut the door.

"How's your back feeling, Rocko?"

"It hurts if I turn or twist too much. It didn't help that I had therapy a couple hours ago."

At my blank look, he shrugged. "I'm getting therapy here until I move. Did you really think I wasn't going to do anything for three weeks?"

I shook my head. I had been so upset at Rocky's other news that I hadn't thought much about his therapy.

We entered the living room and he turned to me wearing an unusually serious look. "I'm glad that you stopped by and gave me a chance to talk. I would have felt horrible if I had left without talking to you again."

I understood what he meant. He had come after me last time, now it was my turn to come to him.

He smiled at me with relief then he stepped closer hesitantly.

I started to retreat but he stopped me. "Don't think," he commanded before wrapping his arms around me.

Gingerly, hoping I wouldn't hurt his back, I wrapped my arms around him and tears stung my eyes when he whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much when I leave."

Then I recognized the expression on his face earlier because it was a feeling that I was experiencing now. It was peace.


	8. Warmth

I was having a case of writer's block and over the last week I have written this story in 3 different ways. This version is a little wordy. Also, I've never watched "Always a Chance" so timelines and the such mean less than nil to me, but I did look online but I didn't find much, so I just went my own way. I don't know of any school that actually shuts down for Halloween, the one here shuts down the bars because of riots but hey, as I said I just went my own way. Sorry.

Warmth

Rocky knocked on the Park's front door for almost five minutes before he had to rest his hand. He'd been outside for the last twenty minutes, trying to get an answer from inside. He hadn't brought any of the neighbors to their doors yet, but at 2 a.m. he was half-convinced that someone would call the cops if they woke up.

He had gotten a call from Tommy a few hours ago, saying that Adam had used the black power coin to help out the current Rangers, that it could have killed him and that the aftereffects would wear off in 24 hours. With Adam's parents out of town, Tommy on the East Coast, Kat in London, and Tanya located in Los Angeles, Rocky was the closest one to check up on him.

He had grabbed some essentials for a few days and had hit the road. He arrived earlier, but now he couldn't get into Adam's house.

He debated calling the police himself, but they wouldn't let him in a house that wasn't his and he couldn't say that Adam was sick because they wouldn't be able to explain his condition, whatever that might be.

He was worried sick and he wasn't sure what to do. He peered into the darkened living room windows and thought he saw movement on the couch so he knocked on the window. Nothing.

He yanked out his cell phone, wincing at the idea of calling Tommy. It was 5 a.m. where Tommy was, but he was the only person Rocky knew that could pick a lock. Hopefully, he could walk someone else through it or Rocky was going to break a window on the Park's house.

Tommy picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's me. Sorry to call so la…" he started.

"It's alright, Rocky. Is Adam okay?"

"I haven't made it inside yet. I wondered if you could walk me though picking a lock." He knocked on the door again while waiting for Tommy's answer.

"Yeah, we can try."

"I don't know what we're going to do if Adam is really bad off from this anyway. We can't take him to the hospital because what are we supposed to say? Yeah, he used a damaged Power Coin to morph and we don't know how his body is reacting to it." Rocky was getting close to hysterical.

"Calm down, Rocky." Tommy soothed. "Let's get you in the house first and see how Adam is before getting upset."

"Upset? I've been upset since you've told me. I have the speeding ticket to prove it. Why did he use the Black Powers when the Green Zeo is much safer?"

"Rocky, we're going to worry about this later. Let's get you inside first."

Rocky heard Adam fumbling at the door. "He's at the door. I'll call you back." He hung up on Tommy without another thought.

Adam pulled the door open and just leaned up against it without saying a word. He looked exhausted and Rocky stepped inside and wrapped his arm around Adam's waist. "Let's get you on the couch, okay? Walk with me."

Suddenly, Adam sagged down and Rocky fell off balance and they landed on the floor. Rocky rolled him over and checked his pulse, which was slow and steady. "Wonderful," he muttered. He shut the front door and then pulled Adam's unconscious body towards the couch. He was going to have a bad case of rug burn when he woke up. Rocky winced at the pull in his back but then got Adam up on the couch and he covered the other man with a blanket.

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display. "Hey, Tommy. Adam's asleep again, but I guess he's okay."

"Good. I got a hold of T.J. again. He said that DECA ran a scan of Adam's body before he came home and that he mostly needs sleep. When he wakes up, make sure he drinks a lot of water and juices to keep him hydrated and that's about all we can do for him."

"Okay. I'll keep my eye on him."

"How are you doing, Rocky?"

"Better now that I can see him. I've known him a long time and I've never seen him this way before."

"You know, I can understand why Adam did what he did. Carlos had lost his confidence in himself and Adam helped him regain it."

"I know that, Tommy. It's just why the black powers?"

"It's the powers he had the closest access to, Rocky. Do you carry the red coin with you?"

"Yeah."

"I carry mine with me and you can bet that I would use it if someone needed help. We all would. He didn't care what it would do to himself; he acted when he needed to. Now, I've got to get some sleep because I do have classes today but call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Tommy, for everything." After hanging up, Rocky settled in the armchair next to the couch. He sat there for a while staring at Adam, worrying about him, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rocky was sitting in the armchair, eating pizza and watching "Austin Powers" when Adam woke up. One minute, he was watching the movie and the next he had dropped the pizza and barely contained a scream when Adam just sat up without any warning.

"Shit, man, you scared me to death," Rocky exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

Adam rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Okay." He stood up and tested all his muscles. "I hurt a little. I'm thirsty." His stomach rumbled. "And hungry. And I need a shower, just not necessarily in that order."

Rocky stood also. "Okay, I'll get you a drink but do you want to get cleaned up first or do you want to eat?"

"Cleaned up."

"Do you need any help up the stairs?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, might as well to be safe."

Rocky nodded. "Okay, let me get the drink and we'll go upstairs."

Adam watched him go, and then smiled softly. He wasn't going to feel badly about getting help up the stairs though he didn't need it. It had only been a few weeks since he had seen Rocky, but sometimes those absences seemed like forever.

Rocky came in and handed him a bottle of juice and then slowly walked up the stairs. Midway up, Adam became winded and he stopped. He took another sip of the juice before continuing on. Rocky wrapped his arm around Adam's waist and they climbed the rest of the way.

"Bedroom or bathroom?"

"Bedroom. I've got to get some clothes."

They turned toward his room and when they hit the door, Rocky dropped his arm. Adam sat on the bed to rest and Rocky stood there uncertainly.

"You want me to start the shower?"

He nodded and Rocky left the room. Adam got up and grabbed some clothes before heading to the door. Rocky was coming out when he got there. "If you need any help, call for me okay?" he said. Adam's body tensed at the comment. "We have some pizza in the kitchen when you're done."

Before Adam shut the door, he turned toward Rocky. "You're going to yell at me aren't you?" He shut the door before Rocky could respond.

* * *

Adam came downstairs feeling better than he had earlier. He walked into the kitchen and stopped because Rocky had fixed him a plate and had it sitting on the table for him. Rocky was nowhere to be seen so he sat down and ate slowly. He was hungry but his body wasn't ready for food yet, so he stopped. 

Rocky came in from outside and smiled. "Mama called because she saw my car here and wanted to know why I'm not at school. I told her you were sick, and because your parents are gone, I came down to check on you. She wasn't happy at first, but it's Friday and I only had one class today. It must be nice going to a school that shuts down the week of Halloween, sometimes I wish mine did."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you can live without the riots, that's why mine does shut down."

"True." He eyed the plate. "Not very hungry?"

Adam shrugged. "Just taking my time with it."

"I'm not going to yell at you, Adam. If you want to talk about it I'm here, otherwise we're good."

He laughed. "I was expecting you to scream at me."

"I probably would have last night but I had time to think about it. I was upset because I was worried about you. You're okay, so I'm not going to waste our time yelling."

They got up and headed back towards the living room. "Thanks for coming down and taking care of me."

"Anytime."


	9. Animals

I promise, those of you who are still reading, that within the next two to three chapters, Adam and Rocky are going to hook up. I needed to age them a bit because I adore happily ever afters and while it could happen at 16, I think they needed some life experience first. So they've bounced from 16 to 22 and next they'll be 25. Just stay patient with me. I'm really trying with this story unlike the other 5 I've written.

Animals 

Adam's cell phone rang beside his hip. He was half asleep but he recognized the ring. It was Rocky. Every time he heard that bluesy music, his body throbbed. Sometimes he wished that he was attracted to someone else, anyone else, so he could relieve the ache in himself, but something held him back. He wasn't a virgin; he'd been with women, but he'd never been with another man.

He grabbed the phone, willing his body's reaction to go away. "Hello?"

"Hi, Adam. What are you doing today?"

"Taking a nap."

"You want to come over? Mama let me get a puppy to keep here until I graduate and I'm sitting out back, letting them get used to the place."

"Sure, I'll head over. See you in a few."

"Bye."

* * *

Rocky was in the back yard playing with the puppies when he heard a car door slam. His body clenched but he deliberately relaxed it. He knew it was Adam and his stomach tensed up. When he was 15, the feelings he had for Adam were calmer, less centered on the future, just on what he was feeling. Seven years later, they were more consuming. He still wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship, but he didn't know if he wasn't truly ready or if he was afraid. They had been friends for almost 20 years and the thought of changing that was driving him crazy.

"Rocky?"

"Hey, come on back."

The puppies took off towards Adam so Rocky ran after them to help him get in the fence.

"Two puppies?" He laughed. "Your mom is a saint."

"Yeah, she thought the kids would enjoy it and since I still have two months of school left, I'm not going to be here with him until after that. This way they'll be playmates."

Adam rubbed the puppies' backs, laughing at them falling all over themselves. He glanced up, and was startled by the look in Rocky's eyes. He froze. "Are you okay?"

Rocky's face cleared. "Yeah. Help me pick out a name for them. Mama wants to avoid a fight so she told me to come up with names."

Adam grinned. The DeSantos kids did love to fight.

"The black one I've named A.J. so the gold one is who we've got to name. They're lab mixes and both boys."

"What does A.J. stand for?"

There was that look again. "It doesn't stand for anything. I just like it."

There was something there, he mused, but obviously Rocky didn't want to talk about it.

"How about Ninja?"

"That's perfect. Ninja it is."

The puppies ran across the yard so they went back to where Rocky was sitting before. They leaned up against a tree, bodies almost touching.

"Have you talked to Jason or Kim lately? I was wondering when her due date was."

"I talked to Jason the other day. I think it's in September."

"The first ranger baby. It's cool."

Yeah, I don't think anyone ever expected it to be them, though. I always assumed it would be Tommy and Kim."

"True. Tommy's dating a woman named Hayley, right? They met in college."

"Last I heard, they had decided to be friends," Adam explained. "Oh, did you hear from Aisha? She's moving back to town to be near her family. She and Zack have been emailing each other and when she's here, they're going to go out."

"Where have I been? I never get the good gossip."

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on their and their friends lives.

Rocky sat there, listening to Adam's laughter and watching the puppies wrestling in the grass. And he knew, with absolute clarity that Adam was the one person he would love for the rest of his life. And he knew that he didn't have the strength to tell Adam the truth.


	10. Safety

Yes, I made Adam a cop. I hope it's clear, but you never know. Okay, excluding chapter 8 (because I had writer's block), I have certain criteria I follow to update. It usually takes four days. It took less than 20 hours this time. So a present.

Safety

I swore as the phone rang at my elbow, effectively breaking my concentration. My dojo had been going strong for three years and was now in the black.

The phone rang again and I reached for it. "Red Flame Dojo, Rocky speaking."

"Rocky, come to Angel Grove Hospital now. Adam's been shot." Aisha's voice trembled violently.

I felt my heart rip and I couldn't speak. _Was he dead? What happened? Why wasn't Aisha answering?_ Finally I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Rocky," she shouted.

"How bad is it?"

"We don't know yet. Julia called when he was brought in. Just get here soon."

Julia is Zack's mother and she's a doctor at Angel Grove Hospital.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

I don't remember much about the drive from River Bend to Angel Grove, usually a thirty minute trip. I made it in fifteen. The only thing I kept thinking was if Adam had died, he would never know I loved him.

I hurried into the hospital waiting room and there was Aisha reading a magazine.

"Is he okay?" I asked as I ran toward her.

"God, Rocky, how fast were you driving?"

"Aisha, what is wrong with you? You're complaining about my driving and Adam's been shot. What the hell?"

She punched me in the shoulder but then hugged me hard.

"He was shot in the upper arm but he's going to be fine."

I squeezed her back, hoping she thought I was hugging her back. Actually, I was holding myself up, I was so relieved.

"How did it happen?" I wondered.

"Domestic dispute evolved into attempted murder. Adam pushed the man out of the way and ended up with a bullet for his trouble."

"When can we see him?"

"He's sleeping, but go on up and check him out. You know you won't relax until you do." She told me where to find him. I went to the elevator and pushed the floor number, then leaned against the wall trying to settle my racing pulse.

I found his room and pushed the door open. He was in the first bed, hooked up the monitors, sound asleep. I sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at him. I clasped his hand with both of mine and ran my thumb against his fingers.

"I'm glad you're okay, Adam." I was appalled at myself. I had to make this right. Once Adam woke up, I had to tell him how I felt.

"It scared me." Talking to him while he was asleep. Good one. "It made me realize that if you had died, I'd never get to tell you how I felt. How much you mean to me. How much I respected you for telling me you cared."

I stopped. Telling him was making me feel better, but he was asleep.

"I'll be back later to check on you."

I went down to talk to Aisha again. We split up and called the rest of the old team.

Later, I went back to Adam's room and he was awake.

"Hey, man."

He looked at me and smiled softly.

"How are you doing?"

"Good when the pills are kicked in."

My mouth quirked slightly. I remembered saying the exact same thing to him once.

"Really, Adam, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot."

I groaned. Leave it to him to get a sense of humor now.

He yawned. "I'm fine, I swear. It went straight through. I'll get some rehab and I'll be good as new…" he trailed off.

"But…," I prompted.

"I'm afraid. Afraid of being shot again. Afraid of being alone because every creak makes me think someone's sneaking up on me."

"Try to go back to sleep." I put my hand on his ankle. "I'll stay until visiting hours are over."

"Hmmm." Adam mumbled sleepily. "That's the safest I've felt all day."

He drifted off to sleep and I sat there, knowing that I was finally ready and I prayed that he still felt the same way as he had nine years ago.


	11. Public Dining

Except for the late afternoon storm pounding outside, Zack and Aisha's wedding had happened without a hitch.

Now, the guests were milling around in the hotel reception hall; some were finding their seats and others were waiting until it was their turn for pictures.

Having already fulfilled his pictorial obligation, Adam sat at a table alone near the patio doors, tugging at his tie. The isolation was a choice, one he had made since he'd been shot. He had known the dangers of being a cop, but knowing and experiencing those dangers were two separate things. He was ashamed that he was all worked up over what amounted to a flesh wound. He'd been to the department psychologist and done what he could to help himself. He'd been told that it was natural to feel this way. He couldn't get past it. He thought he made a mistake in choosing to become a cop.

Since then, he'd been thinking. Thinking of what he really wanted in life. Thinking about Rocky.

What **did** he have in life? A job that he was afraid of and an empty apartment that he just existed in until the next day rolled around. He had friends, but most were married and being the fifth-wheel wasn't his style.

He'd been talking to his parents and his sister about making a change. He had admission to two different law schools. One in California and the other to a school in New Mexico, in the same city his sister and her family lived. He had an offer to rent his sister's basement, if he wanted to, though he was a little wary because he knew his sister and her husband was going to expect baby-sitting service for his four nieces and nephews.

Really, it didn't matter; he just had to get away. And that brought his thoughts back to Rocky. Sometimes, just sometimes, he cursed the day that he ever blurted out his feelings and finding out there could be a "possibility" of them. No matter what Rocky had said, he had been waiting. He had been helpless to do otherwise even though it meant he was alone. But he couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't be this close to him and not be with him.

He thought he was acting naturally enough, though he'd be surprised at how wrong he was. He stared at his hands, oblivious to his friend's worried looks and to Aisha cornering Rocky and gesturing his way.

"Is something wrong?"

The voice came out of nowhere and Adam jumped.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Rocky's voice was soothing as he slid into the seat next to Adam. "I'm sorry I scared you; I thought you saw me coming."

Adam shook his head. "It's okay. I was in my own little world."

Rocky didn't ask and Adam was grateful. Since the incident, Rocky had been hanging around more than usual and just driving him nuts by being so close. Another reason he needed to leave.

"Nice wedding," he finally commented, but all I care about is when are we going to eat."

"8," Adam tugged at his tie again, regretting that he had promised Aisha that he would leave it on until the reception was over.

"That's not for another 20 minutes," Rocky exclaimed. Adam smiled slightly. "Dude, leave your tie alone," Rocky leaned into him.

He tried to hide his wince, but he couldn't quite succeed.

"Oh, man, Adam. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Adam blushed. His arm wasn't the problem; it was being so close to Rocky. "It's okay."

"Good. I was afraid I hurt you."

They stared at each other. Looking into Rocky's eyes reminded him of the dream that he had while he was in the hospital. Rocky had held his hand and admitted that he wanted, no, needed to tell Adam his feelings. It's what had cemented his decision to leave. Dream Rocky was probably the closest he would get to hear what he wanted. Real Rocky couldn't or wouldn't or didn't have feelings for him and even though Tanya's predicted 10 year resolution wasn't up yet, he had to leave. Lord it would hurt when he left. He finally broke eye contact. He wasn't sure what Rocky wanted, but he had looked almost expectant, looking back. He didn't have it in him to figure out what his best friend wanted; it was hard enough figuring out what would get rid of his own emptiness.

He looked out at their assembled friends and family. Jason and Kim, sans daughter Annabelle, were sitting with Kat and Tommy. The most shocking pairing of the night was Tanya and Skull. They weren't a couple yet, but the sparks were clear between them. Adam smiled fully at them; the first full smile in months that his friends had seen. Tanya deserved to be happy and it looked like Skull could do it for her.

Seeing the smile, Aisha squeezed her new husband's hand and nodded toward them. She got Trini's attention and sent her over to them.

"Hi guys." Once again he was startled out of his thoughts, but at least this time he hadn't jumped. Trini smiled at them, one hand supporting her belly.

"When's the baby due?" Rocky asked.

"Two months and I'm ready for it. One of the babies is on my bladder." She laughed happily at their expressions. "Billy has been reading every baby book he can get his hands on."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Rocky, Aisha wants to talk to you." He got up and she sank down in his abandoned chair. "How are you doing?"

"Good," he smiled slightly.

She looked at him, concerned. He didn't look 'good', he looked exhausted. She gripped his hand. "If you change your mind, I'm available, okay?"

He nodded. She squeezed his hand and pushed herself up when Rocky returned. She extracted a promise from both of them to dance with her later and she went to her table because, finally, it was time to eat.

Two hours later, Rocky found Adam sitting outside on the covered patio, watching the rain.

He watched the light glinting off Adam's hair and he drew in a deep breath. In the three months since the shooting, he had wrestled with the decision to tell Adam how he felt. He kept putting it off but he was damned if he kept it secret much longer. One reason he hesitated, besides the fear, was that Adam had frozen up since the shooting. He refused to talk about it, no matter how many times he was asked. Aisha was badgering him to find out the problem, even at her wedding, which was the reason she had wanted to see him earlier.

He came farther out onto the patio, but a look at the table next to him stunned him into stopping again. Adam was a total lightweight when it came to alcohol and with four empty bottles of beer and one partial; he was well on his way to getting drunk.

"Adam, you know Aisha is going to kill you if you get trashed at her wedding."

Adam smiled faintly and shrugged. "I'm done. I'm just thinking."

This time he asked. This time they were alone enough to have an intimate conversation so this time he wouldn't hold back. "Want to talk about it?" he questioned.

"I was thinking about everybody; how happy they are and how many are in relationships."

"Does it bother you?" he asked. "Being one of the few who is still single?"

Adam shrugged again. "Not anymore." Alcohol always made him less restrained. "At one time, yes, but then I realized that marriage and the like is out for me. Short term is all I do these days. I believe in the saying that there is one person for everyone." He paused to take a pull from his beer. "It didn't work out for us, so I doubt I'll ever have feelings stronger than what I feel for you."

Rocky's heart jerked at Adam's reply. The man always surprised him, but this was what he needed to hear to give him the courage. He opened his mouth to respond.

Then Adam dropped his beer with a clatter.

"I, uh…I'm going to dance with Trini."

Rocky nodded and watched Adam walk inside. Very slowly, he smiled.


	12. Kissing in the Rain

_Just tell him, dumbass_, he thought as he watched Adam go back out the patio doors. In the ten minutes since Adam's life-altering comment, Rocky had been wired. The fire, the one that he'd felt regarding his friend for years, was flaming out of control. He felt as if he was being burned alive.

Since then, he'd been leaning against a wall, watching Adam dance. The only sign that something wasn't right was the fact that the first time Adam saw him, he mouthed 'later'. And that resulted in a conclusion he hadn't thought of yet. All these years, he'd been ashamed of himself; that he hadn't been able to tell Adam how he felt. Except Adam, who had no trouble saying it, never stuck around for the reaction of the announcement. And deep down that was what he'd needed. He'd needed to know that Adam wasn't ashamed or too embarrassed to talk about it. Wasn't that a kick in the teeth; to know that he was spiting himself because he was trying to teach Adam a lesson?

Aisha came up beside him and grabbed his arm. "What exactly are you doing? I asked you to talk to him, not stalk him around the dance floor."

He looked at her and his expression gave him away. She smiled softly. "So that's how it is, huh?" She rubbed his arm. "It's about time, Rocky."

His jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Adam." She frowned. "You are going to do something this time, right?"

"What do you know about it anyway?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm not talking about this now; I have something else to do."

He started toward the door and Aisha watched him go with a smile. "Good luck, guys.

* * *

Adam leaned against a column and welcomed the spray of rain in his face. The storm outside mirrored the one he had raging inside of him.

He knew Rocky would be outside shortly. Tonight was the night. The one where he explained to Rocky exactly what was going on with him and why he couldn't, wouldn't remain here any longer. Part of him wished that it could wait until tomorrow; when he could rid himself of the emotion from watching his other closest friend marry and the beer he had drunk.

He turned, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the door, and was surprised to find Rocky already behind him. The other was looking at him steadily. "What are you thinking about, Adam?"

He shrugged, feeling reckless. "About you and about me. Us." The word was softer but held a lot of power.

Rocky took a few steps closer, an expression in his eyes that Adam couldn't identify and one that made him nervous. That emotion made his tongue loose. "Why do you only date girls?" He said instead of what should have been spoken.

Rocky flinched at the question. "There's not a guy I'm attracted to…" he started.

Adam swore he felt his heart break at that instant. His eyes filled with tears and he reacted harshly. "So this is the way it's going down, huh? You're not attracted. Fuck this." He whirled toward the exit and ran toward the gardens.

He was now grateful for the rain because his eyes were burning and he struggled to hold his tears back. He was always crying over Rocky; it was embarrassing.

He went into the gazebo and he closed his eyes, struggling for control. So that was his answer. At least he could leave now, with a clear conscience, but a shattered heart.

He was grabbed by rough hands. "Why are you always running away from me? If you'd stick around instead of jumping to conclusions, you'd know that there isn't a guy I'm attracted to…since you. Only you."

He opened his mouth to respond, but Rocky continued. "I was afraid of saying something. Afraid that you had changed your mind."

Rocky looked uncertain. "You need to say something, instead of just gaping at me."

"I haven't changed my mind," he blurted, then winced at the words. He had a lot more to say than that.

Rocky laughed gently. He leaned against Adam and with a shift, they were fitted together perfectly, thighs to chest. They wrapped their arms around each other. Endless minutes passed while they soaked up the other's presence. Adam breathed in Rocky's scent; for once totally content to stay where he was and he swore he felt those empty places inside get smaller as they stood there. "Now what do we do?"

"We'll figure it out," Rocky murmured. "But first…" he tilted Adam's face up and gently touched their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, one he hadn't anticipated. The heat was behind it, but flickering in the background, letting them explore each other the first time. Their lips rubbed together softly, until Rocky flicked his tongue against Adam's lips who's opened with a gasp. Their tongues dueled and bodies burned until Adam felt as if he would explode. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Rocky's. "That was a hell of a first kiss."

His lips curved in response. "You know what they say: practice makes perfect." He dipped his head but murmured softly. "I love you, Adam." He sealed their lips together and they kissed hungrily but Adam needed to respond. He pulled his mouth away a fraction of an inch. "I love you, too." Then the outside world went away for awhile as the two men held each other and listened to the rain.


	13. Losing Control

Rocky groaned as he fumbled with the key card. He always had trouble with them, but having Adam pressed up against him was distracting. Adam laughed, the warm air hitting him on the neck, and then he grabbed the card and got them inside.

He pushed Rocky up against the door and kissed him. It was a hard kiss, using teeth and tongue to punish and explore. He tugged on Rocky's tie as he moved his lips over to the other man's ear. He caught the lobe with his teeth and caressed it with his tongue to ease the pain. He pulled the tie off and started unbuttoning Rocky's shirt.

Rocky's breath heaved as he toed off his shoes. "I thought you wanted to talk," he gasped.

"Yeah, we need to, but I just said that to get you up here. Are you wanting to stop," he caressed Rocky's erection, "and talk now?"

His body stiffened at feeling Adam's hand on him for the first time. He would love to continue, but right now he had to find out one thing. The thought almost left his head as Adam squeezed him once, twice, and he felt the blood drain out of his head.

"One thing," he gasped. He bucked his hips into Adam's hand, riding out the lust coursing through him. The other man took that as an invitation and slid Rocky's pants down. Adam tried to laugh as Rocky stepped out of them. "Baby, you're not supposed to go commando at special events or under rented clothes."

"Who says?" Rocky hissed his breath when Adam caressed him. Bare flesh to bare flesh for the first time. "I very rarely wear underwear, anyway. Just to the…ah," he collapsed against the door, because seeing Adam, on his knees, with his mouth wrapped around his cock was a huge turn on. "Oh my God," he moaned. He felt the wet heat from Adam's mouth surround him. He set up a fast pace, licking at the tip and swallowing at the base.

Rocky could barely think, but the one thought, the one he hadn't said before everything had gone crazy, echoed in his head. 'Don't regret this. Please don't regret this.'

He reached down, with a trembling hand, and cupped Adam's cheek. He groaned and Rocky felt the vibration up his length. He shuddered; knowing that Adam was enjoying this and that he wanted it was easing his fears.

He stiffened, trying to stop his orgasm. "I'm going to come, Adam."

Adam gripped his hips tighter and kept on sucking. Rocky exploded and he sucked and licked until Rocky was through. He leaned against the door, knees weak, and unable to move. Adam smiled smugly; thrilled that he could make his friend feel that way. He grabbed Rocky's hand and pulled him down, so he was leaning against the door. Adam leaned against him, content to let him bask in the afterglow, and Rocky wrapped his arm around him, cuddling up next to him.

"Give me a few minutes to recover," he mumbled.

Adam smiled softly. "It's okay. I can wait." And it was true. He would. To finally have Rocky in this place and in this way had settled him. They would have to talk, but if they were going to continue this…. Well, he still needed a change in his life, but New Mexico wasn't going to be the answer.

"Rocky…" he started slowly.

The other man sighed. "Please don't tell me this was a mistake."

He was stunned. "What? Where did that come from?"

Rocky looked at him. "That wasn't what you were going to say, then?"

"Of course not. Why would you think I was going to?

"I don't know. I was just afraid you were going to change your mind."

Adam turned slightly and pressed his lips to Rocky's. He poured all of his hopes and fears into the kiss, hoping Rocky got what it meant. Rocky's hand slid into his hair and then he drew back. "Your hair is still wet."

Adam groaned as Rocky stood up and walked away. "It always takes awhile to dry. What are you doing?"

"Getting a towel." He stopped in the bedroom door. "Thank you for not thinking this was a mistake. C'mon, let's move this somewhere more comfortable."

Adam stood to follow and took off his shoes. Rocky got the towel and threw it on Adam's head. He laughed. "It's a good thing I'm not shy. I'm standing here with nothing but my socks on and you're still dressed."

Adam glanced down. "I was so busy looking at you that I hadn't noticed." He shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his tie. "Wait," Rocky commanded. "Let me."

He unbuttoned the shirt, licking each bit of skin revealed. Sometimes he bit, sometimes he sucked, but every inch of Adam's chest was covered. Adam was whimpering steadily by the time the shirt came off. He grabbed Rocky's hand and pressed it against his erection. "Stop teasing," he growled.

Rocky stroked him. "Oh, it's not teasing because you're going to get it in the end. Just hold on."

"But…," he protested.

"Baby, believe me, that's on the list, but we'll have to work up to that."

Adam trembled at the images that comment brought and Rocky pulled off the rest of his clothes. "Well. Aren't you pretty." Adam stared at him, slightly embarrassed. "Are you nervous?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Nervous is good, Adam." He kissed him teasingly, feeling his blood heat. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then it'll be good, I promise." He had Adam lie down on the bed, rubbing his hands up Adam's arms and chest. He learned the feel of Adam's muscles under his hands; he found the spots that made him moan, the ones that made him gasp, and the ones that made him shudder.

Adam's body felt like it was on fire, just from the feel of Rocky's hands. When those hands cupped his butt, his hips jerked. When his mouth left wet paths across his chest, he almost exploded.

Rocky bit his shoulder and Adam moaned. "Do you like a little pain, Adam?" Rocky growled before moving down and biting a little lower. His hips jerked. Rocky licked and sucked and bit across Adam's chest, reaching his nipples. He stayed there for a while, until Adam was moaning steadily.

He withdrew and waited until Adam opened his eyes before licking his hipbone. He felt a rush of satisfaction at the look in Adam's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

"Nothing. I'm waiting for an answer to the question I asked you."

"What's the question?" he asked harshly.

"Do you like a little pain?" He nipped Adam's hip.

Adam's hips jerked. "Yes," he groaned, "I like a little pain."

His stomach fluttered as Rocky grinned at him, and then his eyes closed as Rocky engulfed him. His world narrowed until the only thing he knew was Rocky. His hands teasing, pinching, and rubbing and his mouth licking, sucking, and biting.

He moaned and was deaf to his hoarse words telling Rocky that he loved him and how he wanted Rocky to take him. Rocky heard and saw everything, loving the sounds, the sight of Adam enjoying himself, wanting Adam to lose control.

He came, shuddering wildly into the hot recesses of Rocky's mouth. He tried to recover enough, to look at Rocky, but he was half dead. He laid there on the verge of sleeping, fighting it, until Rocky rubbed his leg. "Go to sleep, baby. We'll talk later."

He twined his fingers with Rocky's. "I love you." He fell asleep before he heard the reply.


	14. Rock

Adam and Rocky 'discussing' their new relationship. It's a little wordy, but hey, I babble a lot. I've found some lovely little typos; like flesh room instead of wound in one chapter and using two different states for Adam's sister. If anyone sees any let me know, I'll change it.

Rock 

Rocky rolled over in bed, searching for a presence no longer there. The sheets were cold and the room was empty. 'I can't believe he just left like that.' He had known that Adam was going to regret it. The man had changed so much in the last couple months, but to just sneak away, didn't he know how much that would hurt?

He got up and headed to the bathroom. He used the facilities and washed his hands and face quickly.

He felt it was silly to have rented a suite in a hotel when the wedding was in Angel Grove, but it was his parents wedding anniversary and all the kids had cleared out to let them have some time alone. He was supposed to have shared with his sister, Bridget, but she stayed with some friends instead. By then the hotel was packed and he couldn't downsize rooms. He smiled slightly, over the hurt. It was lucky Bridget had stayed elsewhere; he wouldn't have wanted to explain why Adam was giving him a blowjob. Which brought the feelings he was trying to ignore flooding back. It was 3 a.m. so it was too late to be calling Adam now. He could wait for a more dignified time, besides if he waited, he'd be less hurt and more pissed.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep now, so he walked into the sitting room to find his briefcase. He flipped on the lights and had to stifle a scream. "Jesus Christ," he barked. Adam kept his face turned away. "I thought you had left." He walked around in front of Adam, startled to see him crying. "What's the matter?"

Adam scowled. "Nothing," he grumbled. "I'm just happy."

He sat up and held his hand out to Rocky and pulled him down onto the couch beside him. "I feel like a pussy." Rocky snorted. "I can count on one hand how many times I've cried since I was ten. Most of those times had been about you. It's ridiculous."

Rocky wiped the tears from Adam's face. "Not so much. I've cried several times over you myself. It's just because you mean so much too me."

They kissed slowly. They kept the heat down because now was the time to assess their relationship. Rocky drew back, breathing hard. "Talk now, play later," he mumbled.

"Uh, okay."

Rocky blushed. "I said that out loud? Sorry, I thought I was talking to myself."

Adam smiled at him. The man was so…sweet. Weird, but sweet. He was glad Rocky had woken up so they could figure out where they were headed.

"So, we're going to try and make this work?"

"I think we'd be stupid otherwise."

They sat there for a few minutes, both lost in thought. Finally, Rocky stirred. "Do you want to talk about what's been going on with you?"

"I knew the risk when I became a cop, but to actually be shot. It's hard to comprehend. There's pain and fear and it made me lose a piece of me that was integral to my being a cop comfortably. I know it's only been three months and I know it wasn't that bad. I mean, in the last ten years, you know how many Angel Grove cops have been shot? Three. One died and one is still on the job. I've talked to the department shrink and I've talked to Mike. He said sometimes he's still scared, but being a cop is his life. I don't think I'm cut out for it."

Rocky squeezed his hand. "I'm quitting." The words were stark.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?

"I'm thinking of law school. I've been admitted to two different ones. The one in Greensboro and the other…in New Mexico where Jenny lives.

His hand twitched in Adam's, but otherwise he didn't react. He kept his voice neutral. "Have you decided which one you're going to?"

He held his breath, hoping that Adam would choose the one that kept him here; but knowing that he loved Adam enough to let him go if that's what he needed.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Adam asked dryly.

"I told you I loved you and you love me back. It's one of the things that I've always wanted. I'm not moving hundreds of miles away, not when I finally have you." He hesitated. "That is, if you want me," he said quietly.

Rocky laughed. "Of course I want you. I've wanted you forever." He leaned forward, capturing Adam's lips in a searing kiss. When they drew apart, they both breathless.

"What are you going to do for a job while you're going to school?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm not starting school until the fall, so I have time to decide."

"Well, if you want a job at my dojo, I'm always looking for good instructors. I can't pay much and the hours aren't the best, but just let me know."

"Thanks for the offer." He stroked Rocky's chest.

"I feel guilty about waiting so long…" Rocky mumbled.

"Even though it bothered me, I'm glad you made us wait. We both needed to grow up. I used to get so jealous whenever I'd hear about your dates." He smiled. "I was going to tell you before I left, that I couldn't just be your friend anymore; it was all or nothing. Stupid, huh?" He continued. "I'm glad that it didn't come down to that. I would have died without your friendship." His grin became playful. "Besides you're my …rock."

Rocky groaned. "That is so cheesy. But I know what you mean. After you got shot, it's what made me realize I had to say something. You could have died and you never would have known that I loved you."

Adam frowned. "Talk about déjà vu. I had a …Did you tell me that in the hospital?" While I was asleep?"

"Yeah, you heard me?"

"I thought it was a dream."

"No, it wasn't a dream." He paused. "Are we going to tell our family and friends about us? I mean, Aisha told me it was about time that I did something."

"We'll have to tell them sometime; I have to admit that part of me wants to keep it to ourselves for awhile. My parents know about me and they know that I love you. I told them after, well, after I got all freaked out about asking you to hold me. And Tanya knows."

"I thought you two dated?"

"No. She told me after she came that she knew, something about the way I looked at you. I helped her fit in because she had come from Africa and didn't know anybody, honestly, we became close because Tommy and Kat were together and you and I weren't hanging out as much."

"Is that why she tore into me one day? Right before I left, she started ranting at me in some language. I never did get what it was or what it was about."

Adam sighed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me any. Did you know she's clairvoyant?" He waited until Rocky shook his head. "Yeah, she told me that there would be a resolution about us in ten years and she was right."

"She didn't tell you what the answer was going to be?"

"No. Well, how about we'll tell our friends when we think the time is right. I don't think any of our friends are homophobes, but you never know."

"Deal." Rocky stood up and pulled Adam to his feet. "I think we should go back to bed. We can go to sleep or…I can make you scream."

"Big ego, but I'm going to hold you to it though." Their mingled laughter drifted out of the room long after they headed to bed.


	15. Family

Adam watched Rocky in his rearview mirror as he drove away. The two had left the hotel at noon and they were going to meet up again that evening before Rocky headed home. But now, that he was alone, the doubts were setting in. Not about Rocky; never about his feelings for him. He didn't know why he was feeling this way or even what it was about.

Adam drove up to his parent's house and headed to the door. It was only a ten minute drive to his apartment, but for now he needed his parent's support.

"Is that you, son?" his father's voice drifted out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad." He walked in and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He turned and was grabbed in a hug by his mother. "Hey, Mom," he said, kissing her cheek. His mother hadn't changed a bit. Whether he was gone a day or a week, she grabbed him like she hadn't seen him in a month. It went a long way to soothing his unsettled emotions.

"You were supposed to call after the wedding." Except it was a little annoying now because she'd become paranoid since the shooting.

"Mom," he explained patiently, "I'm okay."

"You're just going to have to bear with me. I'm feeling a little overprotective since my baby got shot."

She hugged him fiercely. "I know, Mom."

He sat at the table and sipped his soda. His parents exchanged knowing looks.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"What? Oh, no. It's just…."

"Rocky?" his mother inquired.

His head came up. "Where did that come from?" he snapped.

"Don't get so defensive, Adam," Cindy admonished.

"Sorry."

"It's just you get a certain look when you're thinking about him," his mother explained.

Adam groaned, just knowing that he was that obvious to his parents worried him. He tried desperately to recall if he ever had any daydreams about Rocky in his parent's presence; now he was worried that if he had, there had been a noticeable, uh, presence. "He and I are…" he wiggled his fingers, "together".

"Together? You want your uncle to talk to you?" his mother asked dryly.

"Oh gross. NO! That's okay. I can figure that out on my own."

Michael laughed and looked at his wife. "I can't believe you said that."

Cindy shrugged. "Seemed fitting. But, honey, didn't you want to be …" she wiggled her fingers.

He shook his head. "This is crazy. No wonder Rocky gets upset at me sometimes. I take after you, a bunch of comedians." He rubbed his face. "Yes, this is what I wanted, but I feel weird. Not bad, I don't regret us getting together, but I'm on edge."

"It's understandable, honey. You're getting ready to change your whole life by going back to school. Then add in your new partner, who is your closest friend in the world. It's natural for you to be somewhat nervous. Just talk it over with Rocky, Adam. He'll understand. And you'll probably be surprised to find out that he's having some of the same thoughts."

He looked at his parents. "This is why I came here. I know you said you accepted it; but I just wanted to make sure you still did, especially now that we're together."

"Of course." His father stood and came around the table to hug him. "But, if you change your mind, Uncle Matt can always give you some sex tips."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anymore." Adam grimaced, completely repulsed by the idea. He was so lucky to have such wonderful parents. He just hoped that when Rocky decided to reveal their relationship to his, that he was as lucky.

Rocky watched Adam drive away before climbing into his old red Jeep. He had assumed that once he was alone, that the doubts would set in. The only doubts he had was about confessing to his family. He headed to his parents house and thought about what he was going to say. He wasn't going to hide that he was with Adam and while he was convinced that his parents had known years ago that there was something there, based on little comments his mother had made; he wasn't sure how his brothers and sisters would take the news. This would be the best opportunity to say something because they were all in town for his parent's anniversary.

He got out of the car and headed toward the backyard, where he could hear voices. His father, two brothers, three sisters, a brother-in-law, and three nieces were out in the backyard.

"Hey, everybody, Rocky's here!" The shout went up and everybody started calling out to him. He laughed, needing the contact from his family, but really needing his mother.

"Where's Mom?" he questioned.

"Kitchen," somebody responded.

He headed inside and found his mother. "Hi, Mama. Happy anniversary," he said while wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?" He pulled away and she frowned at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She just looked at him and he shrugged.

"I'm doing something that feels right, it is right, but I'm not sure how people will react."

"If it's right for you, baby, why worry about what other people will think?"

"It's not so much the other people, it's more about what my family will think."

"Is this about you and Adam?"

"What is this?" he demanded. "Am I wearing a sign that announces what I feel?" He charged outside to the patio and looked at the stunned faces of his family. "I. Love. Adam. And he feels the same way. Is that okay with you?"

His family started talking. "You mean you finally admitted it," Bridget exclaimed. "Oh, thank God I didn't stay with you last night."

"Well, Rosa, our son is no longer the idiot that we thought he was."

"That's not news, Rocky. We've all known about this." That came from Josh, the youngest DeSantos.

"So, does that mean you two are together now? Good, I got so tired of seeing you two mope over each other."

"I can't believe you took Adam! Didn't you know he was supposed to wait for me?"

"All right, dude. Finally getting some, huh?"

Everybody stopped and looked at Tyler. "What? Rissa is whining because you took the man she dreams about and everybody is looking at me. Thanks."

"You are such a horn dog," Marissa hissed.

Before a fight could break out, David intervened. "Okay, if you two want to fight, you can do it later. Right now, we're talking about Rocky."

"Everybody knows about this?" he exclaimed.

"Sure," Maggie replied. "Well, not that you were together, but that you liked each other."

"Yeah," Josh chimed in. "Mama and Dad told us years ago. They said that we're family and if we had any problems with who one of us loved, we were going to have to work through it because we're family and nothing would change it."

"We love you."

"Yeah, bro, we don't care who you're with."

"It's a pleasure that the man you've chosen is one that we respect and love," his mother said. "It may not be lifestyle that I would have picked for you, but you're my son. And that's what matters."

"Thanks, everyone," his voice broke and he cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. "Let's have a party."

Later, that evening, he drove to Adam's apartment. He sat outside for a minute, feeling lighter than he had for awhile. Knowing his family accepted his relationship with Adam had gone a long way to restoring his confidence. He smiled when he saw Adam standing in the doorway.

He got out of the jeep and headed toward Adam; when he reached him, he cupped Adam's neck and kissed him slowly.

"Have a good day?" he murmured when they pulled apart. Adam pulled him into the apartment. "Yes, did you?"

"Yeah, but it's better now that I'm back with you."

"I never knew you had such sappy lines in you," he teased.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, see if I try to romance you anymore."

He gave him a quick kiss. "I'm happier now, too."

Rocky sat on the couch and pulled Adam down next to him. Adam rested his hand on Rocky's thigh. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered a pizza. It should be here in a little bit."

"That's fine." His breath caught as the hand moved, but he looked at Adam and placed his hand on Adam's cheek. "My family says they support us. Apparently everyone knew it, but they were letting me work it out on my own time."

"Well, one hurdle down. I guess our friends are next." He smiled as his hand found his target and Rocky moaned softly.

"There's just something weird with your hand right there and talking about our family and friends while doing it," his breath heaved as Adam squeezed firmly.

"Do you want me to stop talking or to stop what I'm doing? And how are you going to stop me," he whispered.

"Like this." He pulled the distracting hand off him, wrapped his arms around Adam, and pulled him to the floor.

Adam grunted. "Ouch. Why did I have to end up on the bottom?" His words ended on a gasp as Rocky's hand treated him to the same torture.

"Well, you're the one who told me to stop you. If you were on top, then you'd be in control." He moved his hand and shifted until their pelvises lined up. He ground down slowly on top of Adam, loving the slightly unfocused look in his eyes. Adam's hands slid down Rocky's back and cupped his buttocks and he thrust his hips up, pressing hard against Rocky.

They set up a steady rhythm, content with teasing each other through their clothes. "We need to take some of these clothes off," Rocky panted.

"I know. I don't want to stop, though." He stopped rubbing himself against Rocky, but they remained on the floor, trying to catch their breath. He groaned at the knock on the door. "I forgot about the pizza."

Rocky rolled off Adam and attempted to push himself up. "I guess it's a good thing our clothes are still on then."

"I'm sure the erection poking through your pants isn't a little suspicious looking."

"Baby, there's nothing little about it and if you think there is, I'll give you a look later."

Adam crawled onto the couch, groaning under his breath. The man would be the death of him yet.


	16. Commitment

I'm afraid that now that I've gotten Rocky and Adam together, that I'm a little low on plot. As always, if you see a typo let me know. I have problems with them because I know what's supposed to be there so I overlook them. Oh yeah, I'm trying not to get graphic on my sex scenes so they may be a little bare. :-)

Commitment 

On Friday night, I sat at my desk, working on schoolwork. I was trying to get as much done as possible before I headed out to River Bend to see Rocky.

It's a three hour drive from Greensboro to him; which was just long enough to not let us see each other as often as we'd like. For the last three years, Rocky and I have only seen each other on weekends, any school breaks I had and any vacations he could manage. And since he'd opened his second dojo and started looking for a third, well, he couldn't manage often.

I wish we lived closer to each other, but until I graduate, we're stuck in this situation. Actually, I want to live together, but I still need to talk to him about it.

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell and swore as I got up. Any distraction would just take me longer to get done…and that much longer to get to Rocky. I swung the door open, ready to snap out a question, but instead ended up with an armful of hot male. His mouth locked on mine, hard, and his tongue swept into my open mouth.

He booted the door closed and pressed me up against it. My hands rubbed down his back and then snaked underneath his shirt, feeling his hot muscles twitch at my touch. I moaned into his mouth. Five days was too long to not feel him around me, beneath me.

He trailed kissed across my face and nipped my ear lobe. My breath caught as he cupped my butt. "Bedroom," he growled softly.

"Yes," I muttered.

We headed to the door, pulling our clothes off; too impatient to wait. I knew from his behavior that this time I'd be on bottom. It was something we both enjoyed.

I got in position as he prepared himself and me. "Are you ready?"

"Just do it. A little pain is good sometimes."

His eyes burned but he remained careful as he pushed inside. When he was all the way in, he inhaled deeply and went still. "Is something wrong?" I gasped.

"No, I just didn't want this ended before it's really begun. Five days is way too long without you."

I smiled as he echoed my thoughts, but the lust coursing through my body was making it hard to concentrate. He started moving, in a steady pace that took me to the edge, but didn't quite take me over. Mindlessly, I muttered words I couldn't understand, but Rocky got the gist of it. His hands pressed where I needed and I came, only seconds before he did.

* * *

Later, after a playful shower together and a short nap, I crawled out of bed and went back to the living room. I wanted to finish my work while I had the chance because otherwise, this weekend would have to end early so I could do it. I became engrossed in my work and before I knew it, two hours had passed. I pushed my books to the side and stretched. I jolted when Rocky spoke behind me. "I've been thinking…"

I turned around to find him leaning against the door frame. "About what?"

"You mean you aren't going to make some smart-ass comment about me thinking?" He sounded so shocked that I opened my mouth to apologize, but then he ruined it by winking. I laughed. "You had me going for a minute."

He grinned. "Your face was cute." He came into the room and sat on the corner of the desk. He leaned in for a soft kiss. We parted reluctantly, but he took my hand and entwined our fingers together. His thumb ran across my knuckles. I arched my eyebrow, warily. That was his move when he was nervous about something.

"So, what have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking that we should live together. Maybe buy a house."

I choked. "Buy a house?" I croaked. I winced at my stupidity. That was what he'd just said.

He scowled at me. "You don't have to sound so stunned. It was just an idea."

He got up and headed out of the room before I could reply. I ran after him. "Stop, Rocky." I grabbed him and turned him toward me. Instead of looking at me, he rested his forehead on my shoulder. "I think it's a good idea, baby." His head popped up and my stomach sank at the tears in his eyes. "I know I was acting stupid, but you stunned me. I was thinking the same thing earlier, so when you mentioned it, I was surprised. Forgive me?"

"If you'll forgive me for trying to run off without talking," he whispered.

"Of course I do. This is a big step for us. Do you think we're ready for it?"

"Here's the deal. I love you. You love me. If we're not ready, then no one is." I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Besides," he continued, "I live above my main dojo and you're living here until you graduate. Have you figured out where you're going to settle?"

I stared at him guiltily. "Is that why you stopped figuring out where to open your next dojo? Because you want to know where I'm going?"

"Not exactly," he explained. "Actually, it's because my finances are settled enough for another building or a mortgage for a house. I just mean that I can pay for it until you get settled, so get that look out of your eyes. We can wait until you graduate, I mean, if you don't want to do it now. I just want to be with you. Living together, loving together, and facing our lives together."

"You're babbling."

"I know. I'm just so nervous you're going to say no."

"I'm not going to say no. I'm going to say yes." His breath caught and he launched himself at me. This was our beginning and I know it was going to work out for us.


	17. Hallways

"Can you believe this place is really ours?" Adam walked across the bare living room floor. "An excellent view, neighbors that aren't that close, a huge backyard for the dogs, a hot tub…" he wiggled his eyebrows. "How good a chance do you think I have of getting you out there naked?"

Rocky grinned. Watching his boyfriend admire the house he'd wanted the moment he saw it made him happy; it almost made up for the problems he'd been having at the dojo. The house was a little too big for two guys but, luckily, Adam had loved it too. "A very good chance if you're there."

Adam rolled his eyes. "We closed the deal four days ago. Why haven't you done anything to the house yet?"

"I was waiting for you. This is our house, not just mine. Besides, I had a few things done." He leaned over and flipped the overhead light on. Then he walked into the kitchen and turned the water on. "It happened faster than I thought it would. I guess it pays to buy a house from a city leader."

Adam just looked at him before walking over and taking his hand. There was something just a little upset under Rocky's outer cheer; and he thought he knew what it was about. "Is there any backlash over you moving in with me?"

Rocky frowned slightly then shook his head. "A couple of the parents are upset. They think I'm going to be teaching their kids "bad" habits. I told them that I have never flaunted my sexual preference to my students, but it's their choice in what they decide to do. It'll blow over." He laughed softly. "How did you know, anyway?"

"I have my own sources of gossip, you know." He rested his forehead against Rocky's. "I heard that you told a group of parents that you had no choice in who you loved. That you and I had been meant for each other from day one, but we needed to grow and develop tolerance and understanding for the lifestyle we were meant to embark on and it took over twenty years for us to be where we needed to be and it's forever." His voice broke slightly. "You've always been better in saying what you feel, but I hope when it counts the most that I can give them back to you, but I do love you."

Rocky smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam. "I think you do better than you think. Words aren't the only way you let someone know you love them. It's those times when you gas my car up and you don't tell me. It's the flowers you sneak into my apartment. It's when you cook me breakfast; it's those times we can sleep in the same bed and I wake up and you're looking at me. It just is. If you have the words, that's fine, but I know. Sometimes I feel you inside me we're so close."

He tilted his head and brought his lips that needed inch. Adam's lips parted on a gasp and he took advantage, thrusting his tongue in. His hands gripped Adam's hips, holding his boyfriend tight against him. Finally, he pulled back.

Adam's eyes opened lazily. "Why'd you stop?"

"My plan is to romance you and make love to you. Then, I get one taste of you, one feel of your body, and get one whiff of your cologne." He nuzzled Adam's neck. "And I forget what I'm going to do." He laughed ruefully. "Chemistry at it's finest."

"Anyway with you is fine, baby." He gasped when Rocky grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

"You know what my fantasy is involving this house?" Rocky asked. He didn't wait for Adam's reply. "I want to christen each room, each hall, and the basement with you. I want to make love to you in each room. Fast, slow, I want to hear you tell me how bad you want me. I want to give you a blowjob up against each wall, against every door."

He paused, slightly hurt, when Adam started laughing. "If you don't like my idea, you don't have to laugh."

"No," he strangled out before sinking down on the top step. "That's not it." He buried his head in his hands and started laughing again.

Helplessly, Rocky started laughing too. He didn't know what was so funny, but Adam's laughter was intoxicating. He sat down, leaning against banister, waiting until Adam calmed down.

Eventually he did, wiping his face on his shirt and he glanced over at Rocky, who was watching him steadily with questions in his eyes. Adam smiled; his grin just a little silly. "I'm sorry I laughed, but I just figured out what that plan of our house with all those figures written on it meant." He snorted at Rocky's blush. "You have a lot of faith in your stamina."

"It sounds stupid now."

Adam shook his head. "It's not. I think I'll enjoy every bit of it and I hope you expect me to do the same back." He winked. "I just saw those figures in my head and realized what they meant and well, the things we could do. You know, we could put the list on the wall and mark each act off as we accomplish them."

"Adam, please." His indignant act was ruined when his lips twitched. He stood up and reached a hand out to Adam. "Come on," he said while pulling Adam up. "I have a surprise for you, but if you don't like it, any of it can be returned later."

He led Adam to the last door, but Adam wasn't thinking about the surprise. He was thinking about Rocky's fantasy. "You know," he drawled. "We're in one of the four hallways in this place. We could christen it now. Mark something off our list."

"Shut up." Outside the door, Rocky moved behind Adam. "Close your eyes." He reached around and pushed the door open and urged Adam forward, stopping him inside the door. He came up next to the other man. "Okay, open your eyes."

His eyes came open and then widened and his breath caught in his chest. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Rocky said quietly. "I told Aisha, Trini, and Kim what I wanted and they delivered more than I thought of."

The room was done in shades of blue. The king sized bed was covered in a dark blue comforter. Sheer blue curtains covered the windows. Candles and flowers were heaped on every surface.

The longer the silence held, the more his nervousness grew. "If it doesn't suit, we can change things around."

Adam turned toward him, eyes damp. "It's wonderful. You're wonderful."

Then he pulled Rocky to the bed to show him just what he thought.

Later, much later, they staggered back into the room, curling up on the bed together.

"Four down," Adam murmured sleepily. They drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Their first night together in their new house was a raging success.


	18. Photograph

"Adam! Where do you want this?" Jason asked as he and Billy came down the hall carrying a desk.

"Upstairs, first door on the right." He dropped the box he was carrying in the living room and grinned at Rocky. "The house is really starting to come together." Rocky came over and wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Yeah, and it helps that we have people to help us move." He winced when Zack came in dragging a broken down recliner. "You brought that thing?" he asked hesitantly.

Adam turned his head to hide his amusement. Rocky had hated that chair since they had been dating. He was planning on putting it in his office but he couldn't resist playing with Rocky. "Of course I brought it. I've had it since college."

Zack was looking at them warily. "If you're going to fight, I'll go back into the kitchen. He backed out the door.

"We're not going to fight," Rocky called after him. "I just think this is one disgusting chair."

He groaned when Adam elbowed him. Then, Adam took pity on him. "It's okay, baby. The chair is going in my office."

He laughed at Rocky's sigh of relief. "Just remember this when that picture of the dogs playing poker surfaces."

"Not a problem. I'll put it in my office."

He leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by his mother. "Knock, knock," Rosa called from the front door. "I've put the dogs in the backyard," she said when she came into the room. "I'm so glad you've taken Ninja, too. He's been so lonely since all you kids moved out." She bustled out after kissing each man. "Cindy has the pizzas out in her car. Go help her while I get everybody. We'll have a picnic in the living room."

Once the pizza had been devoured, Adam raised his cup of soda in a toast. "To the best friends and family in the world. To Trini, who found the perfect house for us. To Zack, Billy, and Jason who hauled furniture up and down the stairs until the women were satisfied." Laughter followed that pronouncement. "To our parents, who hauled boxes, brought food, and even convinced us to take another dog. And to Aisha and Kim, who knows better than us where everything should go. Thanks for everything."

Everybody clinked their cups. Kim said teasingly, "I still think you two should have some decorating savvy."

"We may be gay but that doesn't mean we have fashion sense or decorating sense," Rocky retorted. Adam groaned. It was an old argument between the two. Their parents escaped to the kitchen with the leftover pizza.

"And now…" Trini said, breaking in before the familiar argument could take place. She tried to scoot forward to grab the bag at her feet, but her 7-month pregnant belly got in her way. Billy handed it to her with an indulgent smile. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. She pulled out two wrapped presents. "I know we all brought housewarming gifts, but these are non useful things and just for decoration." She handed them to the men and indicated that Adam should open his first.

He started laughing when the photograph was revealed. It was a group shot taken right after the power transfer had happened. All six of them, in their color coded glory. "We look so young," he said while turning it for everyone else to see.

Rocky pulled the paper off his gift. This photograph was a picture of all the Zeo Rangers. But there were subtle differences between this one and the other. Their faces weren't as innocent – they didn't know what they were getting into in the first one and by the second they had already been in war. They weren't as happy in the second one – they were aware of each other in a way they hadn't been in the first shot. "This is perfect," he breathed softly. He could see Adam looking at the pictures and drawing the same conclusions. Adam squeezed his hand.

Adam looked at the women. "I suppose you have some suggestions on where they should go?"

Aisha bounced up, still graceful despite being four months pregnant with twins.

"You know," Trini grumbled, "when I was four months along with the girls, I couldn't get out of a chair alone, much less still bounced around."

"Just lucky, I guess."

Cindy and Rosa, followed by their spouses, came back into the room.

Cindy saw the pictures on the table. She picked them up and looked at them.

"Good symbolism," David said.

Rocky arched a brow. "What?"

Rosa agreed with her husband. "Yes. In this one, they don't know what they were getting into and the other is where they last served together."

The DeSantos' and Parks looked at the younger generation, who were staring at them in shock.

"You know?"

"Of course," Michael Park said. "You never wondered why all of us moved to Angel Grove at the same time? Your Zordon took us to the Power Chamber, who told us that you were the chosen and he showed us what would happen if you didn't become the next set of Rangers. It was horrible. The world would have fallen. So all three of our families moved here."

Unnoticed by all, Kim and Trini flicked a quick glance at each other. There was no need to for words, just acknowledgement.

"It was rough not telling you that we all knew," Cindy added. "But, the rest of your parents helped out a lot."

Jason laughed softly. "Here we are, thinking we were doing what Zordon asked and not telling anyone and he was out telling our parents."

After everyone left that night, Adam and Rocky prepared for bed.

"Can you believe it?" Adam asked.

"You mean for years we've kept the fact that we were Power Rangers a secret and our parents knew about it before we did?" He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm stunned."

Adam smiled. "We were notoriously short-sighted as youth; thinking that no one would notice all those strange things happening to us."

He leaned over and gave Rocky a quick kiss. "I think we've had enough revelations for the night. Let's go to bed." He chuckled at Rocky's enthusiasm; letting his boyfriend tackle him onto the bed. He flicked the lights next to the bed and prepared to regain the balance back into his life.


	19. Thrill

So here we are. Chapter 19 out of 22 and basically the last half is just to show there is a connecting piece being written called Unexpected Surprise and it's Trini and Kim's story.

Thrill 

"I have found the perfect building for my Angel Grove dojo. It's the old dance studio a couple miles from your office. Do you have time to see it?"

"Sure. He gave Adam the address and waited for him to arrive. The building needed some work. His brothers had helped him work on the one in River Bend, and he thought with some finagling he could get some more labor out of them. He felt like he was completing a circle with this dojo. His first one was in River Bend, where he'd gone to college. His second one was in Stone Canyon, where he grew up and now the third, and most likely final, in Angel Grove where his heart was.

"It is a good spot, Rocky."

He turned to see his boyfriend standing behind him. He smiled, charmed as always by Adam wearing a suit. There was just something about seeing that coiled, lean body covered by dress clothes when he was more comfortable in t-shirts and jeans that made his stomach tighten and flutter. But that was a feeling he was used to, after all these years, Adam still made his knees week.

"Come here," Adam commanded.

Rocky would never tell Adam this, but he loved it when Adam got that tone in his voice. It made him hard every time. He cocked his head to the side and teased him. "Hmm. If I do, what are you going to give me?"

Adam grinned. "Are you going to come here?" He watched Rocky come forward and smiled wolfishly.

Rocky stood in front of him, but kept his hands by his side. "This is your show, baby, but you should know…" his words trailed off because Adam made his move. His hands grabbed Rocky's ass and moved forward until their pelvises lined together. He tilted his head and locked his lips to Rocky's. He plunged his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, mimicking the motion he really wanted to make. Rocky moaned and bucked his hips wildly. Adam squeezed his ass and rubbed himself up against Rocky.

There were voices in his head but he ignored them at first until Adam jerked away. "Someone is downstairs," he gasped.

"It's the realtor. She's fine."

Adam's mouth dropped open. "You mean you knew she was here?" he asked, dangerously.

"Well, yeah." Adam glared at him incredulously. "I tried to tell you before you grabbed me. Don't blame me because I can't think once you put your hands on me."

Adam smiled. "What would you have done if I had pulled your pants down and she'd come up here?"

He shook his head. "Trini's not stupid. Why do you think she's making all that noise?"

Adam closed in on him quickly. "Well, let's get the business end wrapped up quickly and make this building ours." He sucked on Rocky's neck until the other man trembled. "You owe me a ride and you're going to pay up once I get you home."

Rocky shivered at the sensations rocking his body. Adam had a way with words and he knew how to push Rocky's buttons with sexually charged talk, but Rocky also knew Adam's buttons and he played them now. "Yeah, I don't think so. You're going to have to come up with a better way than that, because telling me that I owe you doesn't make me want to pay up."

Adam's eyes lit up. He recognized this side of Rocky and it always gave him a thrill to hear that dismissive tone in his voice, because he always gave it up in the end and it gave Adam a chance to do and say things he normally wouldn't. "We'll see." He grabbed Rocky's hand and pulled him toward the stairs where Trini was.

Trini was standing inside the door, looking out at the street. "Hey, Adam. Well, Rocky, is this the building for you or are you wanting something else?"

"This is the one."

She smiled slightly. "Good. We'll make an appointment and get it rolling, but I've got to run home before my next appointment."

She turned to leave, but she had looked so sad when they walked up that Rocky had to ask. "Are you okay, Trini?"

"Of course I am."

Adam nodded slowly. "If you ever change your mind and want to talk to us, we're here."

She wavered, standing in the sunlight, looking at the two men she envied because they could follow their hearts. Theirs weren't tied up between husbands, children, and lovers. "Sometimes I regret that I can't just be what I am. Instead, it is complications and desires ripped in half. And…" she shook her head at their confused looks. "Maybe one day I'll tell you the whole story, but for now, just know that if I could trade places with you I still couldn't do it because of the children." She turned and walked off.

They watched her get in her car and pull away. Adam looked at Rocky, who was watching her car thoughtfully. "I think we got some of the puzzle now. She's in love with someone else and felt that she had to give them up."

"I think we have a bit more than that."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"It's Kim." Rocky gasped. "No, let's break it down. Kim and Trini were living together in Miami for a couple years, remember? Next thing we know, Kim and Jason were in Angel Grove and within a year of that, Kim and Jason were married and she was pregnant. Then Trini hooked up with Billy and got pregnant. Whenever the four of them are together, Trini and Kim try to never look at one another and Jason and Billy watch them both."

"That sucks for everyone." He wrapped his arm around Adam's waist. "You know, it took us a while to get where we were headed, but I'm glad we didn't have to deal with all their troubles."

"Me, too. And it makes me feel bad to be happy about it."

Rocky nodded. "We'll just have to show our support for them, if they ever need it."

"Let's go home."

They walked out to their cars together, their earlier good mood overshadowed by the realization that underneath everyone's easy camaraderie there were things no one talked about and that threatened everyone's relationships.


	20. Atmosphere

I'm starting to get sappy. Everything is going to get wrapped up in a giant bow, happily-ever-after and all that jazz. I'm updating with two chapters this morning and there's only one left after. I'm going to miss it.

Atmosphere

He came out of the jewelry store clutching his bag as if it were a life preserver. He walked on shaky legs to his car and once inside, he leaned back in the seat with the bag on his lap.

He was nervous. Not of the act itself, but the preparation for it. He didn't doubt what his boyfriend's response would be, but was it appropriate for him to propose? They had been friends for thirty years; lovers for less than half that. They were strong, a unit. Maybe they couldn't actually get married, but the commitment of it was for them. They had suffered through years of longing, coming together, coming out, and the random prejudices over the years. But still, he was nervous. He had it figured when he'd do it and some of the generalities, but the exact details, the mood of what he wanted was absent. He put the bag in the passenger seat and found his cell. He dialed the number of the woman he always turned to, his gaze straying to the bag. Finally, he pulled the velvet box out and held it in his hand. Instantly, he eased.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, 'Sha, it's me."

"What's up?"

He smiled. "Nothing much. I was wondering if you'd help me with a surprise."

"Of course I will, silly. What's the surprise?"

"No, no, no. You'll find out soon enough, but for now I need help with the mood."

"I don't think this is fair that I have to help and not get to know, but this time I'll let it go. What kind of mood do you want?"

He thought for a minute. "Surrender." He frowned at her silence. "Are you okay?"

"Surrender?" she drawled. "If this is some sort of sex act that you want to do, I don't want to contribute. I mean, I don't tell you the positions Zack and I do it in or…"

"Aisha! NO! It's not about sex. I don't need any help there, thank you."

"Thank God. I thought…well, never mind."

He laughed. "So, what kind of positions do you do it in?" She growled softly and he laughed harder. "Moving on. I just want something special. Something that says that "I love you". Soft music, a picnic."

"Maybe out in the gazebo."

"That's a good idea."

"When do you want it done?"

"Next Friday."

"Ah, the day before your anniversary."

"Yours too. But if you don't have time, don't worry about it. I know how busy you are with the kids and your writing."

"Nope, Zack and I are celebrating this weekend and I'm taking a few weeks off from writing because I'm trying to get pregnant again. So, I'll have the time. I love helping you guys and besides," she laughed softly, "I've been toying with the idea of writing gay romance. This will be inspiration for a scene."

"Only you, Aisha." He rubbed his fingers on the box he held. "You have the best ideas on making a romantic atmosphere, so I'm leaving myself in your hands."

"Hmm, candles, a good wine; none of that crap you two drink, flowers, a blanket, and music. Something comfortable to sit on. Maybe even lay on if I know you two," she added dryly. "Food, well, I'll work on it." She talked her ideas out. She always thought best by talking out loud, though it was sometimes embarrassing when she was out in public. "Okay, sweetie. I'll talk to you in the next few days and we'll set it up."

"Thanks for everything," he said softly. "Bye." He closed the phone. His stomach was jumping again and he took a deep, calming breath. He started the car and put it into gear. Everything would be fine; he just needed to have faith.


	21. Laughter

So this is the second chapter I've uploaded tonight, in case you missed it. Chapter 21 of 22. I'm stunned I made it this far. If you've made it this far with me, I'm grateful. I've enjoyed the reviews and honestly, it's the reason I've continued. So thank you for sticking with me. As always, if you see an error let me know, I'm more than happy to change it. And oh yeah, there is more male sex in this chapter. I'm still a little iffy on getting the details right and straying from turning into a porn, so you've been warned.

Laughter 

Adam stood in the living room, watching Rocky do a kata in the backyard. If he hadn't known the other man so well, he'd have thought Rocky was relaxed, but he could see the tension in his shoulders in the otherwise graceful movements. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure out what had happened. Rocky had been on edge for the last week and he was getting really worried.

He pulled his wallet and keys out his pocket and dropped them on the table. He reached into another and pulled out a velvet box. He'd been carrying it around, apprehension consuming him. At first it had been about the proposal itself and then, it was Rocky. Idly, he rubbed his fingers over the box. He turned his head at the sound behind him, startled to find Rocky there.

"Hey, baby," he said, while pulling open a drawer on the table and sweeping his keys, wallet, and then the box inside. Luckily, there was nothing unusual in that. Rocky hated clutter in the living room. Rocky smiled; tense as the norm but there was a calmness that hadn't been visible before. Adam smiled back, relieved that things appeared to be calming down. They stared at each other and he felt the familiar heat sliding down his body and it was mirrored in Rocky's eyes. Rocky held out his hand. "Want to take a shower with me?" he murmured.

Adam took his hand and together they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Rocky was tense. He knew Adam had noticed, but had yet to ask why. And he was glad because he couldn't have explained then without sounding like an idiot. He wanted to propose in his own way; but he couldn't quite relax and go with the flow. But tonight was the night.

They walked into the bedroom and turned to each other. Rocky brought his mouth to Adam's. They kissed softly; tongues caressing, exploring each other's mouth. Each kiss felt like the first time. He winced at the slightly cheesy thought. With their mouths still clinging, they undressed each other. "You wear a lot of clothes," Rocky muttered. He drew away, already naked and got to work on the rest of Adam's suit.

"You only had on a tank top and shorts," Adam countered, enjoying the feel of Rocky's hands on his body. "I've just come home from work."

When he was also naked, they walked into the bathroom and Rocky turned on the shower and stood there adjusting the water temperature. It had taken some time for them to come to a compromise on the temperature. Rocky liked his showers hot, but Adam didn't.

"So what's been bothering you lately?"

His hand clenched the shower know, but he turned with a smile. "Nothing's been bothering me," he protested.

Adam gave him a look. "Don't lie to me. You've been on edge all week. I think it's time you've told me what's going on."

"You're right." He sighed. "But nothing's wrong and I'd rather not talk about it now when we're naked."

"What's wrong with being naked? We've had some good times naked. Besides, I'm not getting in the shower until you tell me."

"Oh, shit. I'll be right back." Completely exasperated, Rocky flicked the water off and went into the bedroom. He picked up his shorts and pulled out the velvet box in the pocket and went back to the bathroom.

Adam was leaning against the wall, looking confused. Rocky popped open the lid and showed Adam the contents. Adam's knees buckled and he sat on the toilet. Rocky's lips twitched with suppressed laughter. His nervousness was gone. This definitely wasn't the way he thought it would go down, especially with Adam sitting on the john, but he'd work with it. He sank down on his knees, startled to see Adam's lips trembling. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah." Adam didn't elaborate further.

Rocky didn't know what to do so he spoke from the heart. "Don't be upset, babe. I know we can't be married yet, but I wanted to give you a wedding band to signify our commitment and love to each other."

Adam looked up for the first time and his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "I'm not upset." He laughed. "I'm amazed and flustered, but never upset." He grabbed Rocky's face and kissed him hard. He jumped up and headed out of the room, leaving a confused Rocky behind. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder.

Rocky stood up and went to the bedroom. He didn't know much about proposals but he'd bet this was one of the oddest. Adam came back into the room and showed him a velvet box. Rocky felt his mouth drop open when he flipped up the lid. The rings were identical to the ones he'd gotten. Simultaneously, they began laughing, holding each other up before collapsing on the bed. Eventually, they stopped. Wiping tears from their eyes, they stared at the rings.

"I guess we know what the answer is going to be," Adam quipped.

"The same rings. What an amazing coincidence."

Adam shook his head. "Not for us."

They each pulled a ring out of their boxes and slid it onto the other's finger's. Rocky tumbled Adam back onto the bed; his ring glinting in the light. Slowly their hands caressed. Rocky's heart was full and he moaned at the feel of Adam pulsing against him. Adam nipped down his neck, concentrating on a spot that made him gasp. Adam rolled, turning Rocky onto his back. He licked his way down Rocky's chest, pausing to kiss his stomach. He slid farther down only stopping when Rocky grabbed his shoulders. "I want you inside me," he gasped.

Adam took Rocky's left hand and kissed above the ring. "Anything you want, baby." Rocky spread his legs and Adam prepared him. He did that until Rocky was trembling and gasping. "Now, Adam," he demanded while his body clenched tight. Adam pushed inside steadily and they both moaned. He began thrusting steadily; loving the look on Rocky's face, the sounds he made, and the way his body trembled under him.

Rocky opened his eyes, lazily, and stared at the man who was his friend, lover, and husband in his heart. Adam's hand was working him steadily and his thrusts were driving him wild, but he didn't want it to end yet. He wanted to be in Adam when he came, but first…He moved Adam's hand off of him, earning him a frown but he shook his head. He found the spot that made Adam explode and he pressed. Adam trembled wildly, endlessly, before collapsing on top of Rocky.

* * *

Later, when they were both sweaty and spent, lying on rumpled sheets and watching the sun set, the silence was interrupted by a soft comment. "I guess I didn't need Aisha's help in setting the atmosphere after all."

A husky laugh was the only reply.

* * *

Author's note: I tried not to let on who was the narrator of the last story. It's which ever one you want it to be. 


	22. Children

It's probably obvious, but I know nothing about children. So whatever I've gotten wrong, I'm sorry. It's been a nice run, so thanks for reading and reviewing. Four months and 22 chapter later, we are finished.

Children_  
_

_Five years later_

At 4 a.m., on a morning close to Christmas, Hannah's cry echoed out of the baby monitor. Simultaneously, Rocky and Adam rolled out of bed. They knew that once one child woke up, the others wouldn't be far behind.

Used to the routine, they didn't bother speaking. It was Adam's week on diaper duty so he continued down the hall as Rocky went down the stairs toward the kitchen.

He went into the children's room and all four girls were awake. He murmured to them as he entered. "It's that time again, girls. It's almost Christmas. I know that you guys don't know what that's all about, but Rocky and I are going to have fun." He picked up Megan, who was the oldest of their brood by twenty minutes. He changed her diaper and settled her into her bouncy seat.

He left Hannah for last because after she was changed, she wanted to eat immediately. She took that after her father.

He proceeded to do the same for Sydney and Liana. Rocky entered with the bottles while Adam was still changing Hannah. They settled down with the kids and bottles.

"I'm going to be glad when they can hold their own bottles," Rocky grumbled.

Adam grinned at his husband. "You're not fooling me, babe. I know you're enjoying every moment of this."

"Yeah." Rocky came from a big family, and while he had wanted children, he had never imagined that one day he would actually have them. After he and Adam had married, they had tried to take in a foster child. It had never quite worked out. He didn't know if it was because people were still uncomfortable for gays raising kids that weren't there own, nevertheless, they were still turned down.

Three years passed before they had given up. Maybe they just weren't meant to be parents. Then one day, Trini and Kim came over with a wonderful gift. If Rocky and Adam wanted, they'd be willing to donate eggs and they would carry the child or children, and give birth to them and Rocky and Adam would raise them.

Trini and Kim assured them that they wouldn't have made the offer if they weren't sure if they could give the children up and they wouldn't have brought it up if they hadn't been serious. Billy and Jason said it was their wives choice and they supported whatever decision they all made.

Trini confided that there was one thing that they needed to know before accepting or declining. All the children that were born to former Rangers ended up with some kind of power. Apparently, the power that they had held had affected their genetic makeup.

They had accepted their friends offer. The doctors had told them that sometimes, for whatever reason, a pregnancy wouldn't happen right away. So, both women were implanted at the same time. Not only did it take the first time, but it resulted in two sets of twins.

Megan and Hannah were born on May 12th and were fraternal twins. Genetically, the girls were Kim's and Rocky's. Two days later, Liana and Sydney were born. They were identical and genetically were Trini's and Adam's. It might have been wishful thinking, but he liked to think that Liana and Sydney looked like him.

The men were so overwhelmed when the girls came home between the feedings and the diapers and the screaming that they couldn't figure out the reason for that Rocky still couldn't remember the first week. He claimed he was too traumatized. Adam's mom said that it was just like a man to make it all about him when two of their friends had given birth to the girls. Finally, Cindy came and stayed a week and got them into a routine that they could follow and after she left, Rosa came and stayed for a week.

Rocky and Adam burped the girls before settling into the rocking chairs. They had gotten quite adept at holding two babies at a time. Adam looked at Hannah and Liana, who he was holding. Only seven months old and Hannah already looked so much like Rocky and Megan looked more like Kim. He knew that they would change as they grew, but his girls were so beautiful.

He kissed their heads, rocking gently. When he was younger, he had never thought of having kids. After getting married, the need had started to grow. He had been shocked at the love that had overtaken him when they were born.

He looked over at Rocky, who was smiling at him. "Thinking about the kids?" he inquired softly.

"Actually, about all of us."

He continued at Rocky's encouraging look. "When I realized that I had feelings for you, all I knew was that I wanted you. I didn't know how to handle everything that entailed. The good times, the bad times, the frustrations, just the day to day handling of things. Then we were together and in love and it was easier than I thought. It seemed natural when we moved in together and when we got married. I'm glad we gave each other a chance. We have wonderful friends, who sacrificed to let us have children of our own. Now, we have them. Our family is now complete."

"I think you just found the words you were always looking for, babe." Rocky's voice was quiet. They got up and laid the girls in their cribs and backed out of the room.

Their hands linked as they walked back to their bedroom. "When do you think they're going to start showing their powers?" Rocky murmured.

"I don't know, but I hope our lives will be boring until then."

Rocky smiled, but didn't answer.

"I love you," Rocky said as they crawled into bed.

"I love you, too." Adam curled up behind Rocky.

In the nursery, Sydney opened her eyes. She raised her hand and wiggled it at the mobiles over her and her sister's cribs. The mobiles started shaking and playing music.

One thing was for sure, life at the Park and DeSantos house was never going to be boring.


End file.
